In recent years, attention has been drawn to a method so-called a nanoimprint method wherein a mold having a micropattern on its surface is pressed on a substrate to form a substrate having a reversed pattern of the micropattern. Particularly, attention has been drawn to a process for producing a micropattern-formed product integrated with a substrate, comprising pressing and sandwiching a photocurable composition between the surface of a substrate and a patterned surface of a mold, polymerizing a monomer in the photocurable composition by light irradiation to obtain a micropattern-formed product comprising a cured product having the micropattern of the mold transferred on its surface, and separating the mold from the cured product to obtain a micropattern-formed product integrated with the substrate (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
As the photocurable composition used in the method, a photocurable composition comprising at least one (meth)acrylate, a photopolymerization initiator and a surfactant containing a fluorinated organic silane has been known (Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-504718
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-539604
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2004-002702